Blue Pain: Into the future
by reiuki2
Summary: Year aniversary gift for readers. What happenes when Rei gets sent into the furture, and everything is NORMAL! read to find out!


_**Anniversary extravaganza!**_

**Okay, so, right off. DO NOT READ THIS FIC UNLESS YOU HAVE READ AT LEAST HALF OF THE BLUE PAIN AUTHOR'S NOTES! YOU WILL ****NOT ****UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT IS GOING ON! I ASSURE YOU!!!!**

**THIS IS A VERY STUPID FIC! THERE IS MAJOR OOCness AND OTHER THINGS THAT MIGHT OFFEND SOME PEOPLE! THESE INCLUDE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: BAD LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC SCENES, STUPIDITY, COMPLETE AND UTTER DESTRUCTION (CODE MAGENTA) SELF-INSERTION, SEXUAL THEMES, THE FMALB, FANGIRLING, OBSESSIVE BEHAVIOR, M-PREG, TEENAGERS, ANGST, EMOS, STUFF THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE, AND OTHER CRAP.**

**BUT ALL IN ALL THE STORY IS MEANT TO BE SOMEWHAT ENTERTAINING. A GIFT FOR MY READERS TO CELEBRATE THE YEAR ANNIVERSARY O MY FIRST STORY BLUE PAIN. PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, SERIOUSLY, IT'LL FUCK YOU UP. OR AT LEAST THE AUTHORS NOTES, THEY ARE WHAT THIS FIC IS BASED ON.**

**OKAY! SO I GUESS WE'LL BEGIN!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**...XXX...**

_**Part 1: REUNION**_

When we last left Rei, or Super Noodle at the time, she was in an all out battle with her arch nemesis, Doughnut boy. HE threw a mysterious vile that exploded with a poof of pink smoke and both of them disappeared into it.

When the smoke cleared, they were both coughing hard. Super Noodle waving he hand in front of her face, trying to remove the last tendrils of smoke from her face, and glared at Doughnut Boy.

He coughed some more and looked up at hr, then around the room. His face fell and he looked panic stricken. "NO! This cannot be! This isn't what was supposed to happen!" he cursed loudly and pulled his cape up around his face, then, in a flash, he was gone.

Super noodle blinked, and then shook her head. She would never understand those arch nemeses'...

She quickly pulled the magic phone booth from the floor and switched back into her "secret" identity of Rei. Simple frantic authoress, role-model (cha right), fan girl and god.

She brushed herself off and glanced around, expecting some questions about where she'd been during the amazing battle that just occurred, but all she saw was darkness.

"Gah! Is that all that damn vile did was turn out the lights?" she cried. "Hey, Wolf, Serah, someone, turn the lights on will ya?" she asked.

Silence...

She growled. "Fine, I guess I'll do it myself!" she said dramatically, then set upon said task.

Flicking the little switch, she gasped.

It was empty...

She was still in her room but it didn't look like her room. It was way too silent.

Her bed was made; her clothes were off the floor and...Dare I say, in the closet...the floors were bare of trash and looked vacuumed. Something terrible has happened...

One thing she did notice was a small table in the corner. Walking closer, she discovered that it was shrine. To her...

Her picture sat in the center, surrounded by smaller pictures, flowers, trinkets, and her favorite stuffed animals. Below it, on a small plaque, was her name, birth date and...

_Reiuki2- friend, family, fan girl- _

_DOB: January 30th, 1992. DOD: October 8th, 2007._

She blinked several times, confusion building inside her.

Date of death?

But that was imposable...today was the 8th. She had just been alive, and she was fairly sure she was still alive. Something was wrong...

Looking closer; she noticed that someone had scribbled out the date of death with sharpie and written something else. But it was faded and she couldn't make out the words.

Breathing in deeply, she turned around. Deducing that this was some weird trick, and went to go find the perpetrator.

Her bedroom door was stuck and difficult to open, but she managed, falling out into the hallway with a thump.

She heard another door open and stood up just in time to bump her head on someone's chin.

"OW! DAMNIT!" both of them cried, rubbing their' heads. When they looked up, they locked eyes.

It was Wolf.

"Hey Wolf, what happened? Why did everyone leave? And what's with the weird shrine thing. I mean, I know I'm pretty darn awesome, but ..." she stopped when she noticed the look on Wolf's face.

It was of terror...

Her mouth gaped, like that of a fish. Her eyes were wide and bugged her ears flat against the top of her head. She was silent and then...

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!!!!!!" she cried, leaping to her feet and darting across the hall.

Rei fell back, landing flat on her butt and rubbing her ears.

More doors opened and KM appeared from her room, not long after, Serah did too.

"Brother? What's wrong?" KM asked Wolf, who was now cowering behind her. She didn't seem to see Rei.

"G-g-g-ghost..." she stammered, pointing a shaky finger in Rei's direction.

KM's eyebrows furrowed and she followed Wolf's finger, then her face dropped and she went blank. Then, just as suddenly as she went blank, a smile lit her face and he launched herself at Rei's waist.

Once more Rei found herself on the floor.

"What the hell is with you guys? You act like you haven't seen me in a year..." she wheezed, wagging her arms feebly from the hold of a Wolf-crushing-hug.

"Try ten..."

Rei looked up to see Serah standing about twelve feet away in the shadows. She hadn't said anything since she left her room and she hadn't freaked out, so they'd almost forgotten her presence.

"What?"

She stepped closer, her figure illuminated by the hall light now that she was no longer in the shadows. She had tears in her eyes. "You've been gone for ten years, Rei..."a single tear spilled over and she smiled weakly. "Ten years ago today during your fight with Doughnut Boy, you vanished from the world...we tried everything we could...but we couldn't bring you back...Finally, we assumed you were dead...as much as we hated it...I refused to believe it though...I knew you'd come back...I knew..." she walked closer and KM moved, so that Serah could encase Rei in a soft but tight hug.

"I trusted you to come back..."

Rei felt tears in her eyes, but didn't try to blink them back into submission.

This wasn't a joke anymore, there was no way she could pass it off as one...Serah just didn't cry, noimnater how much acting she was doing...this was real...she'd seriously lost a decade of her life...

The quiet sad moment was interrupted, when a pair of voices called out in unison.

"Mom?"

Rei turned to see two young girls, maybe about nine or ten.

One had long green hair and piercing violet eyes, the other, had shorter dark brown hair and gray eyes. They both looked confused, but they had hope in their eyes. And a mischievous twinkle that had once belonged to her...

"Buttwheat..Selena..." her voice cracked with tears...these were...

Her daughters...

(BTW: Selena is My daughter from Mr. YumYum. remember back a couple chapters when I impregnated him with my hell magic...I told him my baby can't be killed...)

The girls rushed over and hugged the mother they've never even met, but they knew enough about her. She'd been kept alive.

...xxx...

_**Part 2: So what happened?**_

"So, my best guess is that it was the potion that Doughnut Boy used...We already knows he's not that smart, so he probably screwed it up..."

"So she was sent into the future?" Ed asked, scratching his goatee. (The boys were called over later after Rei was found. they were shocked too of course, but retained themselves.)

"Yes, the Rei we knew then, is here now, so she must have been sent here, casing to exist then...see, the way time travel works is-"

"Brain hurt..." KM and wolf called, cradling their heads. Serah decided not to even bother explaining.

"Anyway, she's here. And that's all that matters, we should get back to tie way we were." Serah said, pounding her palm with her fist.

She looked up at Rei, expecting her to agree, but she was paying no attention to her friend. She was glaring at Ed.

Said blonde was looking cautiously at Rei, waving his hand infront of her face. She kept glaring.

Then, without a warning her hand shot out and she poked his chin.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, her hand not moving.

"Um, it's a goatee. Doesn't it make me look distinguished?" he asked, stroking it lightly and raising his eyebrow n a "sexy" manner. Rei glared.

"It makes you look more like a gnome..." she put simply, and turned back to Serah, who was staring at her.

Ed stared.

"Yeah, mass chaos, awesome. Hey you got any Ramen? Being stuck in the space time continuum for ten years really takes it out of ya..." she said, standing up.

Serah sighed. "We didnt have any Ramen, we haven't been shopping yet and wolf ate the last last night."

Taking only enough time to shoot a glare at Wolf, Rei shuffled to the door. "Well then! Let's go to the store, I wonder what the worlds like since i've been gone.."

She threw open the door before the other could warn her and quickly slammed them shut again, pressing her back to it and breathing heavily...

"G-guys...what happened?" she stammered. Has placed over to Serah and grabbed her collar in her dramatic frenzy. "What have you guys done?! its...its...NORMAL!" she cried, sinking to her knees but not letting go of serah.

Serah sighed and removed Rei's hand. "Sorry, our destruction was put on hold to save you...we were so busy in the lab trying to figure out what happened that us didnt have time..."

"What have I caused...?" she whispered. Then her face went blank, turning into a scowl.

"Wait. Who's "we"? You said they, "she motioned to Wolf and KM, "had thought me for dead. And I know for a fact that Gnome boy and Cat man didn't help." she said, jerking her thumb at Ed and Al. they promptly blushed and lowered their heads.

"Me and Envy..." she said, her voice low and heavy. Rei caught that, but didn't say anything about it.

"Oh my ME! You and Envy got along!?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide, then they got wider. "OH MY ME! Where is my Envy?! I can't believe I didn't ask earlier!" she dashed off across the room. "Envy! Oh Envy my love-cake! Where are you!?" she heard no response and turned back to her friends.

"What, is he in the lab or something? So he can't hear me? Let's go get him! I bet he'll be so happy to see me back! Oh, I can't wait. IMANGINE the SEX! AH!" she cried, ready to take off down the stairs. But she noticed that no one had moved.

Walking back, she stood on front of them.

They all had their heads lowered, silence hanging like a blanket in the air.

"Rei..." it was serah who spoke "...He..." she gulped, tears fillling her eyes.

Ed finished for her. "Without you...there was no one to fend off the fangirls...we tried our best, we really did, and for a while it worked...But three years ago...they got him rei...The fangirls...they..." even Ed couldnt continue now...the romm hushed againa nd Rei's eyes grew large.

She covered her gaping mouth with her hand and tears slid down her face. "No...pleae no...not...not Envy... i...i love him...no..." she sunk to the floor, cuping her face in her hands and weeping silently.

No one moved to comfrt her, it would have done nogood anyway. She had lost her husband, what could they posaable say to make it better...

_**Part 3: SORROW.**_

Rei sat on the couch, legs pulled up under her and she hugged her chest. She felt hollow. Like going forward in time wasnt enough, but she had to find out the husband she loved had been captured by fangirls other than herself. She was in a living hell.

and the worst part, was that her friends couldnt even be there for her...

KM and Wolf were the firsts to leave. THey walked into hte living room together, Km straightening herdark blue vest and Wolf scrambling through her purse. THey looked up momentarily at Rei, who was staring blankly at them.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked, her voice hoarse and off sounding. Km and Wolf looked to eachother, then back at Rei, deciding if they should answer or not.

"Work." they said in unison, but theyhad a low tone, like they didnt want to admit it.

"Work? Like what? the underground fangirl network we have? or, like, plans to finish taking over Canada?" she asked, a slight hope in her eyes. It was shattered.

"No, i..." Km started, then swallowed hard before continuing. "I work at Wal-Mart..." she said, lowering her eyes and frowning. REi blinked.

"Wal-Mart?" she asked in disbelief. "The KM i knew would never work at Wal-MArt..." she said, growing slightly fluistered. "The KM i knew would have blown it up already."

"THe KM you knew doesnt exist anymore..." a voice said. the three girls looke dover to see Serah coming out of the kitchen, al and Ed right behind her.

"well, she should. That was a great KM." she pouted, then turned to Wolf. "Where do you work?"

Wolf blushed, "I'm...a phyciotrist..."

Rei nearly fell out of her chair. "But! you're like the craziest person i know! How the hell did that happen?!" she exclaimed, Serah put a hand on her shoulder.

"Things have changed Rei...Once we go tout of high school it was a whole new game...we had to fund our research, so we all had to get jobs...I guess..."

"You've all fallen into the same old Mundane lives as everybody else?" she jumped off the couch, throwing her arms for emphasis. "What happened? I was gone for ten years and you all becoem normal? i know im not that important to the group dynamics! you could have gone on without me!" she cried, flailing her body wildly. Serah blinked.

"You're right, we could have, but we didn't."

Rei stood still.

"Things got too complicated. When you left, we were distraught. All our efforts had to be towards finding you. the chemicals for the experiments and research cost money, my job was too hard to handle and conduct the lab work, so I had to quit. after a couple years, Wolf and KM gave up, but got jobs to bring in money. Plus, we had the girls to raise. Envy couldn't do it all on his own, no matter how hard he tried. The fan girls were impossible to hold back, so we were constantly fighting them. Time got away from us. We started blowing less stuff up, soon there was nothing. We couldn't fan girl as much because it reminded us of you. our randomness died down and we were stuck with our own boring normal lives. we cant just stop that now..."

Rei could feel tears in her eyes again. bitter tears of regret and anger. but she refused to let them free. she held them in, boiling inside her and stirring more emotions. this wasn't fair. this isn't how things were supposed to be...

"Fine. Go ahead, go to work, live your simple lives. but I wont. I refuse to go down like that..." she said, determination written all over her face. Serah shook her head

"Sometimes, you have no choice..." she said, before turning back and walking into the kitchen. Rei glared after her, but said nothing. She was wrong. she had to be.

Silence fell over the room again and Rei turned to Wolf and KM, they hung their heads and said nothing.

Al was the first one to speak. "Ya know...if it makes you feel better. Ed became a stripper..." he said, causing said brother to flush a violent shade of pink and glare at his younger sibling.

"Thanks Al..." she said, smiling weakly at him. Al nodded and left the room, Ed close behind. After a minute, she spoke again. "You should go, you'll be late for work..."

The girls looked guilt ridden, but shook their heads and opened the door. "We'll see you when we get back okay Rei? Bye."

and they were gone, and she was alone again.

...xxx...

_**Part 4: I don**__**'**__**t wanna be normal.**_

Rei was still sitting on the couch long after her friends had left. she curled up in a little ball and breathed in the scent of her own knees for the longest time, before she grew uncomfortable and shifted.

"If Envy were here...He would make things better." she whispered, voice catching and she wiped her eyes.

Just then, Buttwheat walked in and sat down beside her other, can of orange soda in hand.

Rei didn't look up and Buttwheat took a sip of her soda, watching her mom carefully.

"Ya know..." she said, swirling the can in her hands. "Dad left me in charge of your underground fan girl society, he said its what you would have wanted." she held the can out to her mother, who, after looking at it for a while, grabbed in her own hands. She didn't drink from it though.

"Yeah, it would have been yours. we talked about it." she said, staring at the can through glossy eyes. "people always said he was a psycho, i serial killer with no heart, I thought that too ay first, but...he was really a great guy, you just need to look past his cold demeanor and be patient enough to wait for him to come around. i did, and it was worth it...too bad I lost out on all that..." she said, her voice throaty, unlike hers at all. but for some reason it fit.

"Yeah, i know...Aunt Serah told me so..." Buttwheat said, Rei laughed weakly.

"I guess its still hard to believe that her and Envy got along, you know? they just always hated each other." her voice was lighter, but still pained.

"Yeah, i guess, Dad said he was kinda afraid to work with her at first, since she's tried to blow him up so many times before..but i guess, they worked things out...things always work out for the FMALB."

"I don't know about that any more Buttwheat...things certainly haven't worked out lately...I don't even think the FMALB exists anymore..." Rei announced, taking a swig of cola and handing back to her daughter.

"Yeah it does...i just think that we were missing a key member for ten years..." she said, smiling at her Mom. Rei shook her head.

"I can't do it without him...I just can't..." she said, eyes glistening.

"That's why we have to get him back..." Buttwheat said, knowingly.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well, i have this little piece of information, but you'd have to be pretty crazy to believe it." she began, a trademark smirk on her face.

Rei trusted that smirk.

"Well, i am a cofounder of the FMALB." she said, Buttwheat sighed.

"hmm, so are Wolf and KM, but I don't think I could tell them..."

"I named you Buttwheat."

"Good enough..."

...xxx...

_**Part 5: operation, "Save the palm tree"**_

Rei squinted into the sunlight. the all too cheery, bright annoying sunshine and cursed it under her breath, then more loudly. "We should have blown it up already..." she growled, Buttwheat laughed.

"I don't think you can do that Mom."

"Hello? This is Rei we're talking about, have you met me?" she teased, then jumped up on a rock. so she could scout ahead. Buttwheat scanned the horizon.

"This is it. they should be here any minute." she declared, checking her watch.

They were expecting a ride from some fellow fan girls from the UFS. They would pick them up here and drop them off where they wanted to be. Which, even as much as they asked, the location remanded unknown to them.

"Ah, I think that's her." Buttwheat said, pointing off into the distance, where a black SUV was making its way down the road. She waved at it.

"SO, who is it? Maybe I know them." Rei asked, shading her face with her hand and peering across the highway.

"Oh, you do, just wait and you'll see." she said, smirking again. Rei looked skeptical, but shrugged.

as the car pulled up she saw that she did in fact know the driver.

"Lee?!" she exclaimed. Lee blinked a few times before her eyes went wide and she practically fell out of the car.

"OH MY REI! REI!!!!" she said, glomping like a true fan girl would.

"Lee, I haven't seen you n forever! How's it been?" Rei asked, struggling in the hug.

"Eh, it couldn't be better than it is right now. I've missed you man. all us BP fans have. We're eagerly awaiting an update."

"Well, maybe sometime in the next ten years."

.xox.

The girls were dropped off and, with one more fan girling glomp from Lee, they made their way down yet another pathway to a small building.

This was where they needed to be...

Looking at each other, they nodded, and Rei reached out, carefully, and raised the large Palm tree shaped knocker and gave it three quick, consecutive snaps.

The noise beyond the door fell silent and soon footsteps were heard. A tall green dog-like human appeared at the door and bleared down at them.

"What do you want?" he asked. Rei stared and Buttwheat was the one who spoke.

"We're here to see a man about a palm tree. _Our_ palm tree." she said, her voice full of courage. Rei burst out laughing.

"What?" both eth guard and her daughter asked, staring at her in a dazed fashion.

"Cameron?" she wheezed at the guard, pointing a shaky finger at him. His face fell. "_You're_ the body guard for an Envy lover's club?!" she exasperated.

"Rei? I thought you...What..?" he shook his head and glared at her. "Master will not be pleased..." he growled, standing his ground.

Rei wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. "Thanks, I needed that. But what i need more, is my husband back. Now if you don't mind, I need through." she said, taking a step forward. He didn't budge.

"I can't let you through."

"Well then, I'll have to use alternate methods. If you're still the same Cameron you were back then, then this should work." She pulled something out of her back pocket and tossed it across the yard. Like the dog-like creature he was, Cameron launched himself at the object, joy written all over his face. Rei laughed again and pushed through the door. Buttwheat close behind.

"What was that?" she asked, walking down the hallway.

"Porn...He's always been desperate. Probably still a virgin after all these years..." Rei explained. taking a left.

She didn't know the layout of the building, but, as cheesy as it sounds, her heart was pulling her forward.

They stopped in front of a large black door.

"This has to be it..." Rei whispered, reaching out to it with a shaky hand.

"Mom." Buttwheat stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happens...I want you to know i love you. Even if you weren't there, i know that, if you could have been there, you would have made a great mother..."

They locked eyes, then, in one swift movement, Rei embraced her daughter in a hug, holding her tightly. "I'll tell you what's going to happen. We're getting your father back. No one is getting hurt but a couple thieving fan girls who wanna steal my husband and keep him from others." she said, letting go of her daughter and kicking open the door in front of her.

the room was pretty much empty. Nothing but a large fireplace on the far wall. A chair and side table in front of that. and, hanging from the ceiling directly left of the chair, was a large silver cage, a cage that held,

"Envy."

He was huddled into the farthest corner from the girls, holding his knees close and clutching something in his hand. His eyes were closed and he looked scraggly. His hair was dirty and unkempt. His skin, normally a pale whitish color, had a gray tint to it, and he looked broken.

"You psycho bitches, what have you done to my Baby!" she cried, forgetting her whole, silent but deadly attack plan.

Envy's eyes cracked open and he looked at her. His face was riddled with confusion at first, then, a weak smile took over when he recognized her.

"Rei...you came..." he rasped, Rei felt the familiar sting of tears.

"Of course i did...I'm just sorry it took so long." she smiled at him, a weak, but hopeful smile.

"Too bad it's too late, Reiuki2...he won't make it through the night..." said a voice from the other side of the room. It sounded so familiar.

Rei and Buttwheat looked over, as the chair started to turn. The shadows danced around it and vanished to reveal...

A small pink bunny...

Rei laughed again.

The bunny seemed disgruntled at her snickers, but spoke in a calm, manipulative voice. "How nice it is to see you again Rei."

Rei stopped laughing long enough to speak, but her voice was still full of humor as she said, "I wish i could say the same for you, Mr. Yumyum..."

Buttwheat looked winded. "THAT is Mr. Yumyum? Selena's father?" she asked in disbelief.

Rei nodded. "He's tiny and weak, so it was easy to impregnate him. Selena was my hell child, a sweet innocent satanic baby that he constantly tried to kill. Too bad he never listened. he was also KM's boyfriend until she got with Ed." she explained, Buttwheat was writing it all down in a notebook that she got from who knows where.

"Yes, and, i blame you for all that Rei. It's because of you that Envy is in this situation." he sneered, Rei narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean, i didn't make you into a crazy little bitch."

"Oh, but you did. It was because of you that KM and i broke up. She said the baby weight made me unattractive, so she ended it for that skinny little brat Ed. After I had the baby and your blasted friends took her from me, i joined the international fan girl association to get back at you. Going to cosplay conventions, fan girl meetings, soon, i was transformed, then, i rose to the top, and three years ago, I thought up this beautiful plan. You took away my only chance of getting laid, so i took away yours! MWAHAHAHAAAA!"

Rei stared. "Hey, fucktard, I was gone for seven years before that. How did you know I would even come back? All this could have been a waste for all you knew." she huffed, crossing hr arms.

Mr. Yumyum grinned maliciously. "oh, but i did. i knew, exactly when you would be back, i am the reason you're here."

Rei and Buttwheat looked confused, so he thought he'd explain. "Well, as you know, Doughnut Boy is a real sap, so, bribing him with a shiny coin, we entered a deal. He would attack you, and use this." he held up a bottle of pink liquid, identical to the one that sent her here. "With you out of the picture it was easy to gain more power, move up the ladder. Then, three years before you were set to come back, I kidnapped your precious little lover boy here," he motioned to Envy. "giving me plenty of time to break him. He actually made it pretty easy, considering the fact that he came to me. like he really thought I hadn't calculated that into my plans...then, when you did come back, i just stirred up the little rumor that Envy was still alive, making sure it got into that silly little UFS thing. And sure enough, you fell right into my trap. Heh, it's quite funny actually,, that it took so little to completely destroy the infamous FMALB..." he purred, scratching his chin in a satisfied manner.

Rei and Buttwheat glared at him, teeth gritted and eyes flaring. "You've destroyed nothing Yumyum, as long as there are fan girls out there, we will always exist." Rei snarled, baring her teeth in pure hatred. Buttwheat nodded, but said nothing.

"Oh, but, as you've seen, without one of the main members, the FMALB fell apart, fan girls or no, you've already lost. And, as soon as i kill you both, there will be no one to bring it back." he said, stalking over to stand a mere foot away from the glaring girls. He even was so bold as to lean in, face just inches from Rei's.

**-FLICK-**

Mr. Yumyum stumbled back, clutching his just flicked nose and shooting daggers at Rei.

"Ah well, your defiance is wasted, for, you shall not leave this place Rei, there is no one to save you now that your friends have turned normal. and the two of you alone don't stand a chance." he jeered, and laughed again, only for it to be interrupted by,

"Who are you calling normal!?"

Rei, Buttwheat, and Mr. Yumyum all turned to see Serah, KM, and Wolf standing proudly in formation, all holding flamethrowers or some other weapon of that sort. Ed and Al stood slightly behind, and didn't look nearly as courageous.

"Guys! What about work?" Rei asked. Wolf and KM grinned at each other.

"We blew it up." they sang in harmony. Serah looked pleased.

"We got your note." she said, "and we figured it out, and came to save you."

Buttwheat blinked, "What note?"

"The piece of cheese." Rei said triumphantly. Serah nodded.

"But how?...oh, whatever, I'm just glad they're here."

"As am I."

They all turned to see YumYum grinning at them from the other side of the room.

"Now, i have the chance to destroy all of you in a whole!" he shouted, tossing his head back to laugh viciously. then he reached back and pressed a button, the fire place opened up to reveal a thousand little pink bunnies all glaring evilly at the girls.

"We'll see about that." Serah growled, and turned to Rei. "You. Go save your husband. We'll take care of him."

Rei nodded and glanced back at her friends, then she dashed off to the other side of the room, but she called over her shoulder. "Hey guys, I'm glad you're back."

"Us too."

She smiled and looked up at the cage, then, in one fell movement, the kind that you would only see in anime, she jumped up and launched herself at the chain, knocking it loose and sending it flying to the ground. Wincing, she staggered around to the other side where the door was and peered at the lump lying inside.

"Envy? Are you okay? Sorry about that." She lifted the hunk of steel up and tossed it aside. Envy was there. He wasn't moving and his breathing was shallow. Rei walked closer and fell to her knees beside him, pulling his limp body into a hug. "Oh envy, I'm sorry...this is all my fault..." she whispered into his neck.

"No, it was mine..." he said, he went to finish his sentence but was cut off by a loud **KABOOM! **and Yumyum screaming.

A weak cough and he continued. "I came here on my own, searching for this. "He held up his right hand, the one that was clutching something earlier. It was a vile of pale purple liquid. "I've been holding it all these years...I...wanted to get you back..." tears stirred in his eyes and Rei squeezed his hand, fighting back her own.

"we needed you Rei-bear...we..." he looked over at the battle. Rei followed his eyes.

Serah had her sword out and was kicking some major ass, Buttwheat wasn't far from her, but they were still losing. KM and Ed were fighting back to back against Yumyum's army that materialized out of nowhere. Wolf was running in circles and screaming something incoherent as her head was on fire. Al was chasing after her, trying to help. But all in all, they were losing. after years of being normal, chaos was hard to obtain. Things were looking bleak for the future of the FMALB.

"They wont win...they cant...i know..." Envy began, Rei looked back to him, her face pained and worried. She wanted to help her friends, but she couldn't leave Envy's side.

"You have to go back, and stop all this from happening..."

"No envy, I can't leave you guys now, you..." she fought back wave of tears.

"If you go back, they will never get this way. Please..." his once vibrant violet eyes scanned her deep gray ones, pleading with her.

Finally, she stood, wiping away the last remnants of tears and walked a few feet away. Envy smiled at her and raised his hand, aiming the bottle towards her feet, he through it.

Soon, she was enveloped in a hazy purple smoke and she watched her husband. "i love you Envy..." she said, as the smoke grew thicker.

"I love you too..." he said, and the last thing she saw before her vision dimmed, was his hand falling and resting motionless against his body. One final shaky breath, then,

Silence...

...xxx...

_**Part 6: Home.**_

Rei coughed n the cloud of smoke, waving her hand quickly to clear it. When it did, she bleared about, checking her surroundings through tear ridden eyes.

What she saw, was her old room. Serah, Wolf, Km and everyone else were standing to the side, watching with anticipation. Doughnut Boy was standing a couple feet from her, looking puzzled. Soon he cursed, and he was gone, a cloud of doughnut shaped mist left in his wake.

She stared at her friends, who were staring at her.

"What the hell was all that" they asked, she smiled and poofed over to them, wrapping her arms around as many f them as she could.

"Oh my me, I'm so glad to be home!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"What? You were in smoke for like what, three seconds? that's not so bad." Serah said, pushing Rei away and pulling out he notebook.

"That must be where Buttwheat got it..." Serah stared at her and shook her head, walking off into the other room, muttering something under her breath.

Rei snapped around quickly and looked at KM and Wolf. "KM, will you ever work at Wal-Mart?" she asked quickly, KM beamed,

"Which one, I've blown up three."

"Good, Wolf, would you ever be a psychiatrist?"

"Are you crazy? I'm CRAZY!" she exasperated, then sighed heavily.

"And you." she growled, turning to Ed and glaring holes onto his soul. "If you ever grow facial hair, i will pluck it off, piece by piece and feed it to you." She said. Ed visibly shrank.

"Now, KM. Wolf! I need you guys to go fetch Yumyum. Bring him here and put him in a dress, then in a cage. But first, break his computer...i want him to suffer for what he did to Me." she hissed, tapping her fingers together. Wolf and KM looked puzzled, but smiled and saluted.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" they called, and they were gone.

"Envy!" she cried suddenly,. whipping back around. Her husband was standing against the far wall, holding the small bundle that was their daughter and watching her with a look of confusion on his face.

She dashed over to him and locked her arms around his neck, careful not to squish the baby.

"If you ever die again, I will kill you." she mumbled into is neck. Envy blinked a couple times, but smiled.

His wife was crazy, that was for certain, but hey, she was great in bed.

...xxx...

**YES! THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! WH00T FOR FINALLY GETTING DONE! GO ME!**

**OKAY, SO IT TOOK ON WAY MORE EMO OF A FEEL THEN PLANEND, PLUS, IT GOT WIERD THERE FOR THE LONGEST TIME AND BOY WAS IT LONG TOO! GAH! BUT I STILL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! **

**SO, FOR ALL MY HARD WORK...(COUGHCOUGH) YOU GUYS SHOULD LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEEEEAAAAAAAASEEE!?!!**

**ANYWAY, THANX FOR HANGING WIHT ME GUYS, IF YOU'VE BEEN A FAITHFUL READER FROM THE BEGINNING OR IF YOU'RE NEW, I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS MAKE BEING A FANFICTION AUTHORESS WORTH IT!**

**SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE OF BLUE PAIN! UNTILL THEN!**

**BAI BAI!!!**

**REI OUT**


End file.
